Even if it means for life
by Lampyridae92
Summary: Coming over for a late visit, Megamind gets to meet Roxanne's mother. It's not a plesant introduction... Fluff ahoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Every large family has its angels and its demon. - Joseph Roux**

**

* * *

******

Even if it means for life

Megamind parked and turned his car visible. It would question his genius mind if he left it invisible and someone tried to park in his spot! Not good publicity for the city's new hero! It had happened a couple of times in the past. The only good thing about that was to see the face of the chauffeurs when they suddenly hit hard air!

Carlos opened the door for him, trying to hide behind it.

"Ollo, Carlos," Megamind greeted, but he only got a couple of huge, scared eyes in return. Sighing, he pushed the button on the elevator. Two weeks. Two weeks, and that poor man was still frightened of him. Maybe he should try sending him an apology gift of some kind? Roxanne had mentioned something about Carlos smoking. The thought of someone deliberately intoxicating one's own lungs sent a chill down his spine, but if the doorman was into that kind of nasty stuff, maybe some expensive cigars would be a good idea?

The elevator door opened and Megamind stepped in, seeing Carlos sigh in relief before they closed again. The alien rolled his eyes. Come on, getting de-hydrated wasn't _that _horrible! Bernard had been fine! Well, as close to fine as you can be after a trip in the washing machine...

As the elevator came closer to Roxanne's floor, Megamind could feel his heartbeat quickening. In a very good way, of course. Knowing there was someone waiting for him, someone who really _loved _him, gave him a rush. It wasn't like with Minion, who was more of a brother. This was totally different. The mere thought of Roxanne gave him chills, looking into her eyes made his heart skip a beat, and kissing her gave him butterflies. Geez, this whole concept of love was both scary and amazing! But oh, how he enjoyed it!

Megamind heard them the moment the elevator doors opened.

"Pack your things right now, Roxanne!"

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"Well, clearly someone has to! You've lost your mind!"

At first, Megamind thought Roxanne had gone crazy and started to argue with herself, since the voices were so much alike. But when he listened more carefully, he could hear that one of the voices were slightly deeper and dryer; the voice of an older woman. Did Roxanne have visitors? The only person visiting her this late in the evening was the blue alien himself.

"My mind is perfectly fine, mother!"

"It doesn't seem like it is! For goodness sake, Roxanne, you are dating an evil _villain! _And even worse; an alien!"

Ouch, that actually hurt. He had walked towards the door, but the words from the other woman made him stop. An evil villain. Someone still thought of him like that. And according to what Roxanne had said, this someone was her mother. Not good. Not good at all.

"Mother! In case you haven't noticed, he's the good guy now! And to be honest, I have my doubts if he ever was evil!"

"Not evil? Are you listening to yourself, Roxanne! He used to kidnap you and use you as _bait! _No, I think it's best if you come home with me. Home where we can get your mind straight again and get rid of these unhealthy thoughts."

"Unhealthy thoughts? What unhealthy thoughts?"

"Do I have to spell it out for you Roxanne? Alien. _Alien! _Honey, you should go out and find a normal man! And you don't have much time. See; your looks are already fading. Apparently you're desperate, choosing him."

"My looks are...? _Mother!"_

"Well, they are. You're turning 30 soon, and everyone knows it's just downhill from there. Look at you! Not that your behind ever was skinny, but still! It's not from my side of the family, that's for sure."

"Mother!" Roxanne sobbed.

_What the..._ Megamind blinked and started to walk towards the door again, feeling his anger building. How on earth could someone say that about his Roxanne? About their own daughter! Oh, his fingers longed to reach for the de-hydration gun at his thigh! No one said something like that to his girlfriend!

"Now, listen to me. You're going to pack and come with me this instance! We'll get you back on track before you know it."

"I _am _on track! Actually, I think I've never been this much on track before! I'm happy, mother! Can't you see?"

"Happy? You can't be happy, Roxanne! You're dating a _freak!"_

"_Excuse me."_

Both women turned round to look towards the door. The said freak and alien was standing there, keeping his face as calm as he possibly could. Roxanne's eyes widened, scared of what he might have heard. The other woman, probably in her early fifties with hair that was clearly dyed brown, froze for a second. Her eyes went up and down Megamind, as if she wasn't certain it was him. Then she turned back to Roxanne.

"Roxanne, are you coming?"

It was a weird triangle, with Megamind staring at Roxanne's mother, who was glaring at Roxanne, who was still searching her beau's face for any pointers about how much he'd heard.

"Roxanne?"

"No, mother," she finally whispered. "I'm not going anywhere with you."

The middle-aged woman sent her daughter a frustrated look before she let out a snort.

"Fine! Call me when you come to your senses!" And with that she marched to leave, sending Megamind a glare when she passed him. If looks could kill, they would both have dropped dead momentarily.

The door slammed shut and he could feel the wind from it against his blue skin. Oh my god, was it possible for someone to be that despicable? He had to fight the urge to follow her and turn her into a little blue cube.

It wasn't until Roxanne sat down with a sad sigh on her couch that he loosened up. There was no point in getting angry. It wouldn't help if he followed Roxanne's mother and de-hydrated her, not when there was someone right there who needed him.

"I see you've met my mother," Roxanne said, hiding her face in her hands.

"That was your mother? I thought it was a dragon." Megamind tried and walked towards the couch. Roxanne gave out a dry laugh. "Roxanne?" he asked when he stood in front of her, looking down at her shaking body.

"Oh, she's so... so... obnoxious! Telling me what to do like I was thirteen! Accuse me for losing my mind! Trying to control me again! Ugh!" Roxanne let out a frustrated cry and tugged her hair. "And all the things she says! About me being desperate and you being a freak..." A sigh escaped her lips and her whole body went limp of defeat. "Maybe she _is_ right about losing my looks."

A jolt went through his body.

"Losing your looks? What... Roxanne!" With sudden strength he grabbed her wrists and pulled her up so that she was standing in front of him, avoiding his look with her wet red eyes. Keeping her hands against his chest, he growled; "Roxanne, you are _beautiful! _And if your mother can't see that, then I'm sorry to say your mother is a dimwit and needs glasses! Dearest-," he spoke, and let go of one of her wrists in order to cup her cheek and force her to look at him. "-you are too smart to believe that."

Roxanne sniffed, and met his green eyes with her watery blue ones. Her lower lip was slightly trembling from trying to keep her tears in.

"Oh, Megamind!" she cried, and threw her free arm around his neck, burying her face into his shoulder. Megamind let go of her second wrist in order to slide his arms around her waist to return the hug, holding her shaking body close.

His whole life, he'd been jealous on those lucky people with parents, never thinking about the fact that it might not always be a dance on roses. Maybe it wasn't so easy being in a family? Megamind embraced his girlfriend for several minutes, until Roxanne stopped shaking and sobbing. A thumb gently caressed her back, comforting her with his touch.

"Roxanne, dearest, are you feeling better?"

With a last sob, she backed off a bit so that she could look at him.

"Yes. Thank you, Megs."

"Good," Megamind whispered, and leaned in for a kiss. Her lips had a taste of salt from her tears, but he didn't care. She needed his comfort and he would give it to her, leading it though his lips. When he broke it off, he leaned his great forehead against hers and wiped her still wet cheeks with a thumb.

"It's late, Roxanne. Maybe you should rest?"

She nodded and gave him a sad little smile. "Will you wait?"

"I'll wait for as long as you need me," he answered.

"Will you stay here with me? Just for tonight?"

Did he just forget to inhale? Yes, he did. He quickly gulped in some oxygen. Sleep here? With Roxanne? He'd never done that before! Was that... Was that OK? Oh, but he wanted to! He wanted to fall asleep beside her, to listen to her relaxed breathing and wake up with her in his arms! And her eyes; they were so big and sad and begging!

"I will," Megamind breathed.

* * *

He didn't have his pyjamas, but Roxanne didn't seem to mind. Shyly, Megamind sat on her bed with his back against her, stripping of his clothes down to his underwear. Behind him, he could hear her change into her night gown and crawl into bed. With a silent gulp, he glanced over his shoulder to look at her. Roxanne was studying him; gracing over his exposed back. When she noticed him watching her, her eyes locked themselves to his. They were still red and a bit shiny. Vulnerable.

With a tiny smile, he slid down under the sheets.

"Thank you, Megamind, for staying with me," she whispered.

"For you, Roxanne, I'd stay the rest of my life."

She smiled and moved closer to him, until he could feel her legs against his. The touch sent a wave through his limbs. It was actually pretty nice, having her this close. Getting a bit bolder, he let his arm slide around her waist and he pulled her even closer. With a relaxed little sound, Roxanne rested her head under his chin, captured in his embrace. He could smell the scent of her hair. A peach arm laid itself around his blue body and there they lay, tangled together under the sheets.

"Good night, Megs," she mumbled into his chest.

Leaving a kiss in her hair, he whispered; "Good night, Roxanne."

He'd stay for as long as she needed him to. Even if it meant for life. And he honestly hoped it did.

* * *

**Yeey for fluff! I'm gonna write another version of this- from Roxanne's point of view! And maybe I'll comtinue it with some more chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

_This is the last night you'll spend alone _  
_ Look me in the eyes so I know you know _  
_ I'm everywhere you want me to be _  
_ The last night you'll spend alone _  
_ I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go _  
_ I'm everything You need me to be_

_Skillet- The Last Night_

* * *

**Even if it means for life-2**

Roxanne yawned and looked at her watch. 10.15. Her eyes graced over the amounts of paperwork on her coffee table. It had been a long day and she was looking forwards to an early night, but she had hoped for a visit from a certain boyfriend! Oh well, he was probably busy too, directing the cleanup of the city after Tighten's attack two weeks before. She couldn't expect him to come over every day.

Rising from the couch, she yawned again and flexed her body. The rest could wait until the morning. No hurry. It was then the doorbell rang. She couldn't help the grin on her face. Megamind was here! Yay! Oh man, she was acting like a teenager with a crush! Running to the door, she quickly tugged her clothes and fixed herself up.

"I didn't think you'd... Oh. You?"

The person in the hall was certainly _not _a bigheaded blue alien. It was more like a scary, glaring mother; Rebecca Ritchi.

"Is that a way to greet your mother?" the woman asked, and walked straight past Roxanne without waiting for an invitation.

"I was just surprised, that's all," Roxanne said as she closed the door, curious about why on earth her mother would come and visit at this time. It was a two hours drive; nothing one would do just to have a coffee and a chat.

She noticed that her mother hadn't brought any baggage, so hopefully she wouldn't stay for the night. Not that Roxanne didn't love her mother; of course she did. But there were times when she just wanted to push a racoon down Rebecca's throat. Nothing personal.

"Humph," her mother snorted and looked around. With a finger she trailed the surfaces of Roxanne's kitchen, checking for dust.

"So, mother, what are you doing here at this time? I thought you were still in the Bahamas." Roxanne tried hard to make her voice cheerful, without any luck.

"I came as soon as I heard the terrible news!" Rebecca sent her daughter a glare.

'_Uh oh. Not good.'_

"What news?" The reporter asked; she followed her mother with her eyes as the middle aged woman crossed her apartment in order to check out her messy coffee table.

"The news that clearly shows me you've lost your mind! I'm here to take you home."

"Home?"

"Back to my place."

"Why?" Roxanne walked up to stand in front of her mother.

Rolling her eyes, Rebecca gave out a frustrated sigh. "Didn't you think I'd find out? Didn't you think I watch the news or read the paper! I came home from my vacation three hours ago, and what did I hear? That you have started to go out with that terrible _alien _who has been kidnapping you for the past eight years!"

Roxanne's eyes widened. Actually, she had hoped her mother _didn't _watch the news! Oh, she had been so stupid for believing her mother wouldn't find out about her new relationship with Megamind.

"So you've heard about that."

Rebecca frowned. "Yes, I did! What were you thinking? You can't go ahead and date _him!"_

Crossing her arms, Roxanne narrowed her eyes and glared at her mother. "Why not? He's sweet, treats me nicely and he makes me _happy!"_

"Because, in case you haven't noticed, he's an alien, sweetie. So you're coming home with me right now! I won't stand on the side lines watching my daughter ruin her life!"

Roxanne's blood boiled and her jaw tightened. "Ruin my life? _Ruin my life? _Megamind is _not _ruining my life!"

Rebecca just waived her hands, not really listening.

"Go and collect your things, Roxanne. My car is right outside and I have arranged for you to have the nice guestroom."

"I'm not going anywhere!"

"Yes, sweetie, you are!"

"No, _I'm not!" _Roxanne growled and stood still on the spot. She could see her mother getting frustrated; she was pursing her lips and narrowing her eyes until they were no more than two thin lines – ready to shoot lasers, it seemed.

"Pack your things right now, Roxanne!" she commanded.

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"Well, clearly someone has to! You've lost your mind!" Rebecca waived her arms, highlighting the last word.

"My mind is perfectly fine, mother!"

"It doesn't seem like it is! For goodness sake, Roxanne, you're dating an evil _villain! _And even worse; an alien!"

Roxanne felt it like a punch in the stomach. An evil villain? Was that all her mother saw?

"Mother! In case you haven't noticed, he's the good guy now! And to be honest, I have my doubts if he ever was evil!"

"Not evil? Are you listening to yourself, Roxanne! He used to kidnap you and use you as _bait! _No, I think it's best if you come home with me. Home where we can get your mind straight again, and get rid of these unhealthy thoughts." It sounded like Rebecca thought her daughter had gone crazy and was ready for the asylum.

"Unhealthy thoughts? What unhealthy thoughts?" Roxanne asked, even if she could guess what thoughts her mother was talking about.

"Do I have to spell it out for you, Roxanne? Alien. _Alien! _Honey, you should go out and find a normal man. And you don't have much time. See; your looks are already fading. Apparently you're desperate, choosing him."

Roxanne gasped. "My looks are...? _Mother!"_

"Well, they are!" Rebecca shrugged her shoulders, as if she was pointing out a common fact. "You're turning 30 soon, and everyone knows it's just downhill from there. Look at you! Not that your behind ever was skinny, but still! It's not from my side of the family, that's for sure."

"Mother…" Roxanne sobbed. That was low! Just like any other woman, mentioning her body made her feel like the ugliest girl in the world. And this was coming from her _mother_! She felt betrayed and small, exactly what Rebecca always accomplished. Where was that racoon when you needed it?

"Now, listen to me," Rebecca said, pointing a finger at her. "You're going to pack and come with me this instance! We'll get you back on track before you know it."

"I _am _on track! Actually, I think I've never been this much on track before! I'm happy, mother! Can't you see?" The tears were pressing on her eyes to get out; her voice was thick and shaky from trying to keep them inside.

"Happy? You can't be happy, Roxanne! You're dating a _freak!"_

"_Excuse me."_

Both women turned round to look towards the door. The said freak and alien was standing there in the doorway, keeping his face as calm as he possibly could. It didn't quite work; Roxanne could see his clenched jaw and the dark fury in his eyes. And if she wasn't mistaking, the fingers on his right hand were slightly trembling, as if he wanted to pull out his gun. Oh no, how much had he heard? Hopefully as little as possible. This was not how she wanted him to meet her mother.

Rebecca's eyes were studying Megamind up and down, as if she wasn't certain it was him. Then she turned back to Roxanne.

"Roxanne, are you coming?" she snapped. Roxanne didn't bother to look at her; she was still watching her boyfriend for any sigh that could tell her how much he'd heard. She'd never seen him this angry! Not even fighting Tighten! For once, he was actually a bit scary.

"Roxanne?"

"No, mother," she finally whispered. "I'm not going anywhere with you."

Rebecca snorted. "Fine! Call me when you come to your senses!"

Then she marched towards the door, sharing a deathly glare with the blue alien before she slammed the door shut behind her.

Oh God. This was not how she'd planned her early evening. Why, _why_ did her mother always have to be so despicable? Why couldn't she just understand? Shouldn't Roxanne's happiness be all the proof needed to decide that she wasn't crazy?

With a sigh, she let herself plump down on the couch and placed her head in her hands. Why did Rebecca have to come over? Couldn't she have called? Or at least have left it until the morning? And even worse, Megamind had heard their fight. He'd heard her mother call him a freak. He didn't deserve that; not at all. This shouldn't have been his first impression of a family. Oh, he should have met her father first; at least he was somewhat normal.

"I see you've met my mother," Roxanne said, trying to loosen the thick silence that had filled the apartment when Rebecca had slammed the door shut.

"That was your mother? I thought it was a dragon," Megamind tried with a fake light voice.

Roxanne gave out a dry laugh. "Roxanne?" he asked as he stood in front of her, and she could feel his eyes on her. The anger escaped her one last time.

"Oh, she's so... so... obnoxious! Telling me what to do like I was thirteen! Accuse me for losing my mind! Trying to control me again! Ugh!" Roxanne let out a frustrated cry and tugged her hair. "And all the things she said! About me being desperate and you being a freak..." A sigh escaped her lips and her whole body went limp of defeat. The tears were again fighting to get free. "Maybe she _is_ right about losing my looks."

"Losing your looks? What... Roxanne!" A pair of strict hands locked around her wrists and pulled her up from her seat and onto her feet. Megamind pressed her hands against his chest, and she could see he was trying to catch her eyes.

"Roxanne, you are _beautiful! _And if your mother can't see that, then I'm sorry to say your mother is a dimwit and needs glasses! Dearest-," he spoke, and let go of one of her wrists in order to cup her cheek and force her to look at him. "-you are too smart to believe that."

Roxanne sniffed, and met his green eyes with her watery blue ones. After all the things he'd heard… he hadn't left. He hadn't stormed out and chased Rebecca down. Even though he now knew what kind of a mother she had, he still stood there trying to comfort her. And it worked!

"Oh, Megamind!" she cried, and threw her free arm around his neck, burying her face into his shoulder, letting the tears free. They ran down her face and wouldn't stop. Her whole body was shaking when the anger finally let go. His arms were around her and kept her close until she'd finally calmed down and the tears were replaced by the heavy sleepiness that always followed them, ready to let the host fall into a dreamless rest.

A thumb gently caressed her back, comforting her with its touch.

"Roxanne, dearest, are you feeling better?" Megamind's voice was low and filled with love.

With a last sob, she backed off a bit so that she could look at him.

"Yes. Thank you, Megs."

"Good," Megamind whispered, and he tilted his head in for a kiss. She eagerly responded, trying to capture all his sweet solace with her lips. The blue skin felt cool against her warm, pale skin, heated by the crying.

He broke off the kiss and leaned his forehead against hers while he wiped away the last amount of tears on her cheeks. Roxanne let herself fall into his green gaze.

"It's late, Roxanne. Maybe you should rest?" he suggested

Nodding, she gave him a sad little smile. "Will you wait?" She didn't want to be alone, not now after the fight. Tonight she needed him to stay with her, to comfort her.

"I'll wait for as long as you need me."

"Will you stay here with me? Just for tonight?"

His eyes widened and the slim body tensed. She hoped she hadn't crossed a boundary. This was all so new to him, and she didn't want to frighten him away. But she needed him. She needed him to stay. To keep him close so that she knew someone out there actually cared for her.

"I will," Megamind finally breathed.

Sitting with her back against him on her bed, she changed into her night gown. Roxanne couldn't help herself watching him when he removed his shirt. She'd seen him shirtless before, but she'd never seen him shirtless in her bedroom. On her bed. In his underwear! It wasn't unpleasant, not at all, but it was a bit weird.

Slowly, Roxanne crawled into bed, settling under her sheets. Once again her eyes drifted over to him, following the line of his spine down his skinny back, and noticing how his sky blue skin turned dark in the shadows of the night. Megamind turned his head and looked at her, meeting her eyes.

With a tiny smile, he removed the sheets and slipped under them. Roxanne didn't remove her gaze from him for one moment, watching as his body disappeared under the sheets.

"Thank you, Megamind, for staying with me," she whispered. Megamind gave her a knowing smile, and she knew he understood.

"For you, Roxanne, I'd stay for the rest of my life."

Roxanne moved closer to him, until she could feel his cool skin and slim legs against hers. Hoping he didn't feel like she was getting too close, she wondered if she should dare to lay her arm around her, but he beat her to it. A blue arm slid around her waist and pulled her even closer so that she could settle under his chin.

This was nice. To be so close and feel the length of his body against hers, lying tangled together under the sheets. Roxanne gave a relaxed sound and moved her own arm around him. She could feel his chest rising with his breathing, and hear his heart beat make an exited rhythm inside of him.

"Good night, Megs," she mumbled into his chest.

Kissing her hair, he whispered back; "Good night, Roxanne."

He'd said he's stay for as long as she needed. Lying there with him, it occurred to her that she might need him for a very long time. Maybe she had to take him on his words and make him stay the rest of his life?

That didn't sound too bad.

* * *

**Skillet! They have so awsome lyrics! **

**You haven't had your daily dose of fluff. Here- take this and send a review if you think you need more. Writers orders!**

**And remember your daily dose of good music as well!  
**


End file.
